


the moment in which we are one

by fruitlouis



Category: Larry Stylinson - Fandom, One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-04
Updated: 2013-05-04
Packaged: 2017-12-10 08:11:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/783788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fruitlouis/pseuds/fruitlouis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>au drabble in which Harry and Louis are stoplights (like the type that tell cars to go and stop). i’m aware that the idea is exceptionally odd, but it just came to me while driving. i don’t really know.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the moment in which we are one

Harry’s violent red glare causes tires to screech and moan, leaving inky smears behind on the road as they attempt to halt in time. He sometimes takes quick, blurred pictures of the people who are especially hurrying; the type of people that slam their eager feet down onto the rubber gas pedal, not caring that their selfish actions could rip someone’s life away in the briefest moment. Harry sees this happen occasionally, the bright loud noisy fear that reverberates across the intersection as families wail for those who have been lost. He sees mangled lumps of metal that could have been cars, but are now too twisted to tell. Harry doesn’t like those days. Other times, Harry simply watches from a bird’s eye view as an array of colorful vehicles wait for Louis to shine, their engines thrumming and radios loud.

Louis’ vibrant green light shines out like a cheerful beacon, inviting the hoards of fuming cars to dash across the intersection at a more relaxed pace, without the mewling tires and screeches of metal. His job is more peaceful than Harry’s, but secretly Louis covets the position Harry holds. So much raw power is trapped behind the criss-crossing wires that direct Harry’s light, the type of dangerous yet enticing power that lures in the curious. However, Louis likes his position most times, especially the days where the blazing sun reigns from its high throne in the azure sky, bathing the streets in warmth. Daily, he beckons to cars and humans alike as they cross the fading white lines, promising to keep them safe.

Harry and Louis often play a game with one another, trying urgently to catch a glimpse of the other’s mesmerizing glow each time their gangly metal lightpost flickers between colors Most times, they miss the chance. One of them is frequently distracted by a bird and its jagged claws scraping away the paint that encircles their light, or by a mass of strident pedestrians strolling lazily across the crosswalk. Harry’s light isn’t so menacing and loud and red on these days, and Louis’ light isn’t as inviting and urging and green either. They both yearn for the perfect moment when their lights will freeze in the same moment, preserving their very existence in time. But for now, pining desperately after the other is okay, because Harry and Louis know that one day, someday, they will stop at the same moment in time, with their lights blazing proudly for the world see.


End file.
